


Musings of a Super Soldier

by celticheart72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Captain America Steve Rogers. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “I can’t ice skate, I’ll break all my bones.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Oh, come on, Steve, it’ll be fun.” You smiled over at him as you put the last dish in the drainer.

He was standing in the kitchen doorway, where you’d shoo’d him when he tried to take over the dishes, with his arms folded over his broad chest. His lips pursed and those blue eyes that sometimes seemed to be looking right into your soul focused on you.

“Ice skating is not my idea of fun, babe.”

You arched an eyebrow. “Babe now, is it?”

Shrugging he turned a sly smile on you. “I might have modernized a few things.”

“What’s that?” Bucky came into the kitchen carrying a few glasses from the living room which you took from him. The super soldier settled against the doorframe on Steve’s other side.

Steve shook his head. “Nothing, Buck. She’s trying to get me to ice skate.”

It was Bucky’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Did he tell you about the first time he tried?”

The way Bucky’s voice softened with amusement and affection for his friend made you turn and lean back against the sink. “No, he did not.”

“Well, it was before the serum…”

Bucky’s words took Steve back into the memory.

It was winter in Brooklyn; Bucky hadn’t been drafted yet. His friend always had a girl on his arm, and he’d talked another into coming with them as Steve’s date. The girls wanted to go ice skating. Steve was reluctant.

“I’ll teach you; it’ll be fun.” Bucky was saying as they made their way through the line to get their ice skates.

Steve was looking frantically between the ice rink and the booth with the skates. “I can’t ice skate. I’ll break all my bones.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Ice skating is out but you’ll take a punch from a guy twice your size to prove a point?”

Somehow Steve found himself sitting on a bench lacing ice skates onto his feet and feeling more and more anxious about the idea of getting on the ice. Why did he let Bucky talk him into this of all things? His eyes found his friend showing his date how to lace up her skates. When Bucky looked up and realized Steve was as ready as he’d ever be, he got up and walked over.

“You ready?”

Sighing Steve stood up on wobbling legs and grabbed Bucky’s upper arm as they made their way to the rail. “You’re going to visit me in the hospital, right?”

“You’re not going to break anything.”

And he didn’t. With Bucky’s help he made it to the rail and even let it go after a few minutes. The girls came out on the ice and joined the two of them once Steve was steady on his skates. All in all, it wasn’t a bad experience. It was certainly better than getting punched.

When Steve left the memory behind and looked up, he found you smiling at him.

“What?”

You shook your head and moved over to where Steve stood, wrapped your arms around his neck, and pushed up on your toes to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I would have loved you back then too.”

“I know you would have.” He put his arms around you and buried his nose in your hair. After taking a deep breath he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Come on, let’s go ice skating.”

Bucky smirked at him. “Don’t do anything stupid on the ice.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Can’t Buck, I’m leaving all the stupid behind with you.”


	2. I Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Just jump—I won't let you fall." 
> 
> WARNINGS: fear of falling and fear of death

The building is coming down and the helicopter Bucky is piloting can’t land for you. You’re trapped with no way off the roof.

Steve looks frantically for a way to get to you and there just isn’t one. He shouts something to Bucky who flies the helicopter as close as he can. You can see from as far away as you are that he looks worried too.

Tony, Rhodey, and Sam are occupied elsewhere and can’t get to you in time.

It’s obvious when you and Steve both come to the same conclusion. But it’s the one thing you fear the most.

His hand grips the doorway of the helicopter and he reaches his other hand out to you.

"Just jump—I won't let you fall." 

You catch his slight wince as soon as the words leave his mouth. He’ll never be able to let go of the guilt of Bucky’s fall. Steve will always blame himself for that and what happened to his best friend after.

He needs to know you trust him. Implicitly. So, you take several steps back, run, and jump, making sure to keep your eyes on his.

His arm shoots out and the sound of your hands slapping onto each other’s forearms is loud in your ears.

Steve pulls you into the helicopter and you can see the relief wash over him when your body lands against his.

“Jesus, I thought I lost you.”

Your head leans back against his chest and you close your eyes for a brief second as you chuckle. “Does that count as a bad language word?”

Bucky snorts a laugh from the pilot’s seat.

“That’s not even funny.”

When your heart no longer feels like it’s going to jump out of your chest you open your eyes and smile up at Steve. “I thought it was.”

He just shakes his head and leans down to press his lips to yours. The way his arm tightens around you when Bucky banks the helicopter calms the last of your frayed nerves because you know Steve’s got you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
